


Tree

by charlotte123456789



Series: Ficmas 2019 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Cute Ending, Decorating, F/M, Love, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Day 12 - Tree
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Ficmas 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568986
Kudos: 8





	Tree

Tony had a massive grin on his face whereas Pepper looked more resigned as a truck pulled into the loading bay.  
In the back of a truck was a tree. A Christmas tree. One that Tony had picked out all by himself.  
Pepper had not yet seen it and was slightly worried.

The driver opened the rear doors.

Pepper gasped. “What is it?”  
“Its fucking gigantic is what it is and it’s all ours is what it. No returns, no takebacksies. You promised Pepper! You said I could have whatever tree I wanted and I’ve chosen this monstrosity to be ours.” Tony was grinning with absolutely no shame. It was perfect in his eyes.  
“But… the size?”  
The tree only just fit in the truck. It was well over 10 feet tall, netting tightly covered it but already branches bulging out wanting to flare open could be seen.  
“I had it professionally measured Pep. It’ll fit through every door we want it to with minimal damage and fuss. All the decorations I have selected have already been delivered and all we have to do now is decorate! It’s perfect isn’t it!”

Perfect was not a word Pepper would use to describe it. Other words that wouldn’t make the list would include great, amazing or good. But seeing Tony’s face so excited for once about Christmas made her stop a moment to rethink her words.  
He rarely got so excited about the holidays seeing as his parents died just before them meaning that many years he just got blind drunk instead, but this year he was making an effort for her. They had already planned out the meal that they were both going to cook together, no chef this time. And they had actually promised a $50 spending limit on gifts so both had to be creative.

“It is perfect Tony. We should get it inside soon so we can decorate it together before it get’s too late.”  
It was a hideous tree. Too big, it was going to drop needles everywhere and the whole thing would be impossible to decorate easily. But Tony loved it and she loved Tony.  
Together they could make it perfect.


End file.
